Xaing's betrayel
by BlackBlooded-ShadowFox
Summary: Xaing is a girl from mondern day China... so why is she in fuedal era Japan? Sorry, I realy suck at summaries and this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Xaing's betrayel

Disclamer: Don't own it, never will. -.-

Xaing walked down the narrow dirt rode. Xaing was a tall, slender girl, of about 17. Her piercing green eyes could bathe you in a loving warmth or kill you with one look, her pail skin had never seemed to burn, tan, or freckle, and her blue hair that she always died back was tied up in a deceptively complex bun with 2 small braids that loop back into the bun. She tilted her hat in front of her face, to cover her eyes, as she came to the top of the hill. The sunset was beautiful but not one of her favorite things at that moment.

_Kikyo, you bitch. How could you! After i kept your secret for so long, you go 'n' tell Naraku mine! _Xaing thought as she walked into Kikyo's old village. She had to find some answers from Kaede and get a Kimono to blend in better, her Chinese clothes did draw some attention. _I hope Kaede has something in red or black or blue or sumthin' _She noticed the villagers coming around, some wet and got Kaede.

A while later Kaede appeared "Who are ye? And what is yer purpose here?" Kaede demanded as she made her way through the crowd.

"Ya got any good Kimonos?" Xaing said, sliding her hat back and off her head, so it rested on her back.

"Xaing!" Kaede exclaimed.

Xaing smiled at the old priestess. "你好, Lady Kaede!"

"Hello, Xiang." tears welled in Kaede's eyes but she payed no heed.

Xaing walked to the old priestess, bent over and hugged her. "为什么您哭泣, 祖母?"

Kaede returned the hug and replied,"I am happy, child."

They released each other. "Good, I'd hate to've come all the way out here and have no one be happy to see me!" Xaing said with the smile of an angel, her eyes drowning Kaede in a warmth she reserved for lost children, stranded souls and her Jo ma, Kaede.

**-_5 Days Later_-**

Xaing waved a final good-bye to the villagers in the village below before turning and stepping into the forest. She found walking in a Kimono was a pain in the ass though, she had to admit that the Kimono Kaede had given her was quiet pretty. It was a dark blue kimono with big, dark red butterflies on the sleeves and across the bottom and the obi was black. However, her mind was enveloped in the thoughts of her old village and the people she'd helped. She couldn't help but think of how Kikyo betrayed her. Her mind wandered to the lover of the woman she'd considered a sister... even now.

She hadn't ever gotten to meet Inu-Yasha or the others he now trailed with but she wasn't quite sure she wanted to.

She walked for a while before she shook her head of all thoughts concerning the village. She had more important things to deal with.

She'd been walking for some time and the sun was beginning to go down.

_I'm not that tired, I could go through the night... get through the forest._

Xaing nodded to herself, "There should be a village on the other side." There was no moon out, making it virtually impossible to see a thing. She slowed down considerable, she may be able to see almost 5x better than a human in the dark but she was, still, not used to walking in her kimono.

She was carefully making her way down the sharp rocks and huge, wet roots of an odd hillwhen she slipped on a rather squishy thing. She fell the last ¼ of the way down the hill. She sat up and was almost instantly hit by the squishy thing she'd stepped on. It moaned as she sat up again. She focused her eyes on the blob. It looked like it might be some shade of green, warty, with some sort of bill, and it stank of blood.

"Better start a fire." She muttered, holding the blob like a baby while laying down her blanket. She gently put the little creature down on her blanket. Soon she had a small fire going with a small pot of tea hanging over it. She remover the pot and pored the steaming tea into a cup. She waited for it to cool so it would not burn the creature. It looked like a toad or a frog, she guessed it to be an imp.

When the tea had cooled she lifted the imp's head into her lap and pored some of the tea into his mouth. In most cases she would wait for the patient to waken before giving it tea but this one had been poisoned, it was a very subtle poison but it was an extremely powerful one. It drank some then started coughing. Its eyes flickered open and were met by Xaing's eerie turquoise eyes.

"Don't be afraid...蟾蜍淘气鬼?"

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I'm making Jocken a nicer guy... imp... whatever in here! I know you must all hate my but I don't wanna go with the standard "girl saves Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru indebted to girl blah, blah, blah," or "Rin takes liking to girl, Sesshomaru lets girl take care of Rin blah, blah, blah," or "girl saves Rin, Seshomaru takes girl with blah, blah, blah," and you get the point. So, please forgive me and all siggestions are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Xaing had finished healing the eratating little twerp in 2 days. She did feel some pitty for the little thing though.

He'd been babbleling on and on about his lord coming for him and giving her what she disserved. Xaing just smiled when he started one of his rants. He'd been having less of them recently. She and the toad imp, Jocken, had been travilling. She wasn't sure why he didn't leave and try to find his lord but she decided not to question him.

--

It was poring down rain. Xaing and her new traviling conpanion had not been able to find any shelter. Xaing was soked to the bone and Jocken was conplaining loudly, even though he was almost conpleatly dry. Xaing had lent him her straw (I don't know what they're actualy made of) hat so the only part of him that was actualy wet were his feet.

"Lady Xaing! Where are we going!" Jocken whaled.

"That cave." She pointed at a slab of rock.

"But that's a _ROCK_ not a _CAVE_!"

Xaing didn't answer his cry. Instead, She went to a small bunch of bushes, waited for Jocken then moved the bushes, revealing a small entrance. Jocken scrambled through, getting stuck, once, on his way. Xaing slid in quckly and gracefully, making sure to conseal the entrance behind herself.

"Wow." Jocken looked around the cave in a little bit of aww. "How'd you know about this place!" Xaing didn't answer his question. Jocken noticed a chest in the back and a piel of wood agenst one of the walls of the cave. "Lady someone alredy lives here! We should get out befor they come back! What if they're a demon! Or bandets! or--" Xaing interuppted, she would have finished making the fire but Jocken looked like he was ether going to have a heart attack or passout from shear, self infricted, stress... maybe both.

"Do I look like a demon?" Xaing asked, ignoring the cold that was penitrating her to the cor and making her body quiver.

"Of cors not but--"

"This is my 1/2way point."

"?"

Xaing sighed before she continued.

"It's my cave and a marker of how far we've gotten through the forest." She took 2 rocks from the cornner and started striking one agenst another.

"Lady Xaing, rocks can't start fires." Jocken said in a smug tone. However, as if on que a small spark started a small fire which quickly took and loominated the cave. Jocken made a strang noise and stepped back. "Magic rocks?"

"No, Flint." Xaing replied, going to a curtened off cornner of the cave. She took off her kimono and put on another kimono.

"Lady?"

"What?" She stepped out from behind the curtened off part and walked to the fire. Laying her wet kimono near the fire to dry. The kimono she now had on was the one one of the villager woman had made for her. It was a black kimono with white snakes cercilling the bottom and white fethers and pettles on the rest, they where thicker at the bottom, almost none at the top.

"umm... why do you travle alone? It is very dangerouse."

"I have business to attend to." Xaing said flatly.

"Lord Sesshomaru is always very busy!"

"He sounds very important." Xaing smiled at him, whenever Jocken started talking about his lord, he reminded her of a child talking about his hero.

Xaing cooked dinner and readdied their bed rolles. The fire was dieing down as Jocken finished talking about his great and powerfull Lord and the sword that he would take from his lord's incompitent little, ½ brother.

Xaing let out a yohn and settelled into her bed role. Jocken did the same. As the camp fire was dieing out. Xaing could tell that she would have a serious fever in the morning and was already worrying about tomorrow when she reallized she'd forgotten to tell Jocken that his demon lord was not far behind them. She opened her mouth to tell him but was interupted before she could utter a word.

"Where's your family." Jocken asked.

"hmm... haven't realy given it a thought." _I can tell him in the morning._

With that, they bothe drifted off to sleep.

_**-Next Morning-**_

They packd up there stuff and headed out. Xaing was still cold, even under the warm sun of late spring. She felt like she was walking in a foot of snow.

Xaing started walking down the dert path, Jocken Started to fallow her but she turned to face him with a "what the hell are you doing" look on her face.

"What?" Jocken asked.

"Aren't you ganna wait here for your Lord?" Xaing asked, forgeting that she hadn't told him last night.

"huh?"

"He isn't far--" Xaing was cut off by a large demon that sprung from the bushes. She grabbed Jocken and jumped into the woods. It came at her from behind, ramming into her side, knocking Jocken from her grasp and knocking her right through a tree. She sprung to her feet almost instantly. Her head was spinning but she had to lead the stuppid creacher away from Jocken.

_This is just GREAT! _She thought sarcasticly. _Not only do I have an ungodly feaver, I've got a nasty demon on my tail and have on idea where Jocken is!_

She led the demon to another demon, just as ugly as the first, where she was soon forgotten. She worked her way back to where she lost Jocken.

She looked around for Jocken, using trees for support. She could find no trace of him. She turned around, ready to look ferther into the forest but was met with a set of golden eyes. Her eyes couldn't foces on him, so he looked like a fuzzed out white/silver shape.

Almost instantly she found herself pinned to a tree. Her knees felt like they would give out any second and her head was ringing. She began mentaly kicking herself for not sencing his pressence earlier.

"You know where my vassil is." the demon started in a cold monitone.

"Fuck off, I lost him." She said with anger very clear in her voice. She was beging to wish that she hadn't woken up this bright and sunny morning. His grip tightened around her neck.

"You will tell me where he is or pay the price." Sesshomaru could not smell fear from the girl but her body was weak and the heat coming from her body hert his hand a little.

"Sorry, I'm broke." It came out berly a whisper, but she wasn't dead... yet. She grabbed onto his rist, using it to houst her legs to his chest and kick him throught 2 trees all in one lightning fast movement. Her knees gave out and her body started trembeling, again. But she wouldn't exept this. There was no way in hell she was gonna let this demon beat her.

The demon stood, slowly walked to her and was about to deal the finnal blow when a fimilyer, scrichy voice rang out.

"Please, m'Lord! Stop!" Jocken hollered.

Xaing couldn't hear him, all she could hear was the ringing in her ears and head and all she could see was a blear of green that was getting darker. Xaing tried despritly to hold onto conchesness but was quickly ingalfed in a timeless darkness.

When she woke, she used her sences to feel out her seroundings before she would give any sign of being awake.

She could feel the heat from a fire, the hard ground, and a warm blanket. There where 3 people in what she supposed was a camp. 1 was a human, the other 2 where demons. She recignized one of the demon pressences as Jocken's. The human was deffinatly a girl about 5-7 she guessed. The last person was the only one she didn't like. It was a powerfull, male, dog demon. She could feel his eyes burning into her. She didn't like it. She "woke up" so the demon could tell she was and slowly got up. She could feel his eyes scanning her. She began folding the blanket that had lay on her.

"What are you doing, wench?" He asked quietly, his voice was very cold.

"If you're not carefull, you might bring a late frost with your voice." Xaing said quietly, her voice was smooth and Sesshomaru found in strangly soothing though he wouldn't admit it. Her comment was met with a low growil from Sesshomaru.

"You will show me respect, wench." He growiled.

"How long have I been out?" She was met with a deth stare from Sesshomaru. "Fine. You answer my questions, I answer yours." There was a long silence. Then Seshomaru nodded. "How log have I been out?"

"Through the day. What are you doing?"

"Putting away these things and asking you questions." Xaing said, noting his eratation. "Where are we?"

"My lands." Seshomaru replied, hoping to eratat her but with the oposite efect. "What are you?"

"A Human. Which direction's west?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head twords her. "Why do you need to know?"

"I have business to attend to."

"Rin and Jocken have both asked for you to stay..."

Xaing shruged, "Not my problem." She turned to leave but there was a 2 headed dragon standing infront of her, blocking her path. "Yo," Her eyes began to sink into doredum, "what's with the dragon?"

'I didn't order Ah/Uh to do that... strange...' Sesshomaru thought, eyeing the girl who had begun to pet both heads and coo word he could not quite hear.

"You will remain here." Sesshomaru said paying close attention to her movements.

"Sorry to dissapoint, but I got business to attend to." She replied, trying to get around the dragon.

"Not my problem." Sesshomaru groweled, trying to erratate her again. All he got was a soft chuckel. She turned to face him. She eyed him in a similier way to how he'd eyed her then sat.

"You're not to bad." She said sweetly, he could have killed her. His eyes almost flashed red, when a light breeze blowed a wiff of her delicate sent around him. It was a lovly sent but in dissappeared quickly, leaving him wanting much more but he had self restaint and pushed it away. He wasn't going to let a human girl get to him.


End file.
